Clue
by Astra Greenleaf
Summary: Our favorite characters are going to play a live version of Clue! But what happens when people start dying for real? Can they solve the puzzle in time? This is a sequel, by the way.
1. Default Chapter

Greetings readers, this is a sequel to the Field Trip. Brand new story, tell me what you think! ************************************************************************  
  
Snape snapped down his game piece determinedly. "Now you've had it Minerva, I say it was Professor Plum in the Library with the rope."  
  
McGonagall shifted through her cards and turned to display the rope in amusement.  
  
Snape pouted.  
  
Suddenly a huge eagle owl swooped from the raptures and, grasping the game board in it's talons, soared out the window and over the lake. Both educators heard a splash as the game fell prey to the inky water.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped "Minerva! We'll never know who did it!"  
  
McGonagall shrugged "Oh well." She stood from her previous position seated on the opposite side of Snape's desk.  
  
"Oh well? Oh well?!" Snape looked horrified "I must know who did it!"  
  
Minerva sighed "And how are we going to do that?"  
  
A gleam came to Snape's eye "We could act it out!"  
  
McGonagall shook her head "That is a terrible idea Severus, we don't have the characters, or weapons."  
  
The gleam became brighter "We could acquire the weapons, and the characters can be... our students!" Snape finished.  
  
McGonagall thought "And to assure the accuracy of our former game we could assign them the people we had in our hand and match them to the weapons we held, that way the mystery's not spoiled."  
  
Snape smiled "Excellent Minerva! Let's choose our students!"  
  
Ginny and Ron hurriedly descended the steps to the exit, dragging their trunks behind them. Snape was suddenly in their way.  
  
"Excuse me professor." Ron said distractedly.  
  
"No."  
  
Ron looked at Snape "No?"  
  
Snape nodded "You're staying here over the holidays, your parents have already been notified. Please go to the Great Hall."  
  
"But..." Ginny began.  
  
"Go!" Ordered Snape A house elf will return your things to your dormitory.  
  
Ginny and Ron walked into the Great Hall partially confused and partially frightened. They saw Draco leaning against the wall behind Hermione whom was seated at the Ravenclaw table trying to console Cho.  
  
Harry sat staring at his table while listening to Pansy talk about her grades. He looked up to regard Ron and brightened. Ron and Ginny sat across from Harry and Pansy.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged "Beats me."  
  
Minerva entered the room and stood before the four tables and patiently waited for silence. Once silence was obtained she cleared her throat.  
  
"You have all been called here to take part in the muggle board game Clue. Professor Snape has a rather unhealthy fixation with the game and has chosen you seven to act it out. We will assign you characters and weapons tonight at 7:00. We will send you costumes, be dressed in them before you come down. Failure to participate will result in failure of Potions and Transfiguration. I will see you all at seven."  
  
With that Minerva exited the room and the students waited in their dorms dreading what the eccentric night would bring.  
  
************************************************************************ It'll get better as soon as they get there. A vital evil, oh well, bye! 


	2. The Characters

My extreme apologies. I submitted the wrong chapter. This is chapter two. ************************************************************************  
  
The clock in the Great Hall sounded seven times as Draco strode through the twin oak doors dressed in a deep green tuxedo complimented with a silver tie.  
  
His eyes swept the empty room. He deduced that the others were not prepared yet and leaned against the wall patiently.  
  
Five minutes later Ron walked into the room adorned in a golden tuxedo with a matching tie. He was obviously Colonel Mustard.  
  
He turned his blue eyes to Draco. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Draco shrugged lazily "Where ever they are they're late."  
  
Just then Harry entered the room dressed in a dark purple tuxedo, a matching bow tie and a pipe.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow "Professor Plum?"  
  
Harry glared "Mr. Green."  
  
Suddenly Cho burst into the room in a maid's outfit. "Hi!"  
  
The startled men calmed themselves as Cho began dusting them. Draco gripped Cho's wrist and stared her down with his icy eyes. "Do you mind Chang?"  
  
Cho shrugged unabashed and began dusting Ron. Draco turned to the doorway and noted immediately that Hermione was presently filling it.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as they took in her appearance. She was attired in a silk crimson gown that clung to her body and stopped short just below her heart. Long delicate gloves covered her arms to her elbow.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco in mock threat "Draco, my face is up here."  
  
His molten eyes rose to meet hers "I know that. You should be Miss Scarlet more often."  
  
Hermione shook her head sending her ruby earrings flying as she stepped in to join the others. But as she went to take a step her restricting dress caught her foot causing her weight to fall forward.  
  
Fortunately Draco was directly in front of her and caught her plummeting body. "Going somewhere?" He questioned.  
  
"Shut up." She ordered with absolutely no conviction. With Draco's support she walked to a chair and sat down just as Ginny occupied the doorframe.  
  
Ginny was adorned with a silk white gown that looked slightly like Dracula's bride on her wedding night. She held an ivory whip in one hand.  
  
As Harry turned to regard her she cracked the whip. Harry gasped and promptly passed out. Ginny's jaw dropped "Oh my God! Harry!"  
  
Draco began laughing uncontrollably as Ginny and Hermione rushed to revive the fallen Harry. Ron stared his sister down as Cho continued to brush the duster across his suit. "Ginny! You shouldn't be wearing such things."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron I'm sixteen."  
  
"I don't care how old you are, you're still my baby sister." Ron scolded.  
  
Ginny sighed "What do you suggest? This is my costume, I'm Mrs. White."  
  
Draco was doubled over with laughter. Hermione gave up fanning Harry and glared at Draco "Draco! You aren't helping."  
  
"I'm sorry. But that was funny." He straightened as Pansy clamored in to join the quintet.  
  
She was wearing an unbelievably short sapphire dress with spaghetti straps that was set off by sandals that laced their way up to her knee with blue ribbon.  
  
"I hate these shoes." She informed the gang. She caught site of Harry and raised an eyebrow "What happened to him?"  
  
Draco burst into laughter again but with a sharp glare from Hermione fell silent. "Don't ask." advised Hermione.  
  
Pansy shrugged and walked over beside Ron with some difficulty. Ginny examined the whip in her hand and decided it was dangerous. She threw it into the hallway. A cat's howl was heard. The six looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Snape appeared. He glided over to address his pupils. "Is everyone here? Excellent, let's play."  
  
************************************************************************ What think ye? Let me know! Tata! 


	3. Weapons And Death

My deepest and most sincere apologies for my unfortunate 2nd chapter incident. I accidentally submitted the wrong chapter 2, which explains your confusion. So if you haven't read the correct chapter, which is now submitted, please feel free to do so. Thank you, onward. ************************************************************************  
  
Snape turned his back to them and when he turned back around he held six lethal weapons.  
  
He smiled as he handed a rope twisted into a noose to Ginny and a long golden candlestick to Pansy.  
  
He then extended a wrench and a lead pipe to Ron and Harry respectively before turning and presenting Hermione with a double edged knife.  
  
And finally with a sinister grin he placed a black revolver in Draco's grasp.  
  
Snape turned to address them all "Now, here's the deal, Minerva is going to enter from those doors momentarily." He gestured towards the large double doors the students were accustomed.  
  
"If one of you would be so kind as to exterminate her now with one of the weapons in your hands, I will dismiss you all to go home. This entire game was her idea and quite frankly I despise it."  
  
With that Snape leaned against the wall adjacent to the light switches as Minerva walked in. He winked at his students as he closed the door.  
  
As McGonagall stepped within the ring of pupils Snape's hand came down and the lights went out.  
  
Hermione heard three thumps and the pistol fire twice directly before Ginny screamed. Hermione felt her way to the light switch and eventually shed light onto the previously darkened room.  
  
Snape lay unmoving on the floor.  
  
The revolver lay three inches from his head, blood seeping from his temple. McGonagall emitted an expression of pure shock.  
  
Draco knelt beside his fallen head of house. He placed his index and middle finger to Snape's jugular, quite unnecessarily. He confirmed the suspected. Snape was dead.  
  
"Oh my God." Whispered Ginny.  
  
"Rowena save us." Cho sputtered seeking support from the wall as she leaned over. Ron's brow furrowed "Why would anyone kill Snape? He told us to kill McGonagall."  
  
"Excuse me?" questioned McGonagall in a surprised tone.  
  
Hermione turned accusing eyes on Draco "You shot Snape!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow "Why would I kill Snape?"  
  
"You had the gun, if it wasn't you who was it?" She sounded on the verge of hysteria.  
  
"Someone wrenched the gun from me in the dark, why would I fire twice?"  
  
"To ensure you hit someone." She snapped.  
  
He regarded her coolly "Do you honestly think I would shoot the only professor I like in this school?"  
  
McGonagall snorted.  
  
Draco didn't seem to care "And what about the thumps?"  
  
Hermione thought. "That's true. He could have died from a blow to the head."  
  
"Well I didn't do it" Stated Harry, quickly dropping the pipe in his hands.  
  
Pansy swooned and flopped into a chair "Oh my God. One of us is a cold blooded killer."  
  
"Gee I wonder who it is" Said Ron glaring pointedly at Draco.  
  
"Continue to accuse me Weasley and I will be." Draco threatened deeply.  
  
Suddenly a vein of lightning slashed the sky and the heavens opened to drench the earth with sheets of rain.  
  
"Perfect." Draco muttered. "This is gonna be a long night."  
  
************************************************************************ To the inquiries, I know Mrs. White's the maid but we need Cho, and Ginny's whip came with her costume purely for humor purposes. Tell me who you think done it! Bye! 


	4. Suspect The Unsuspecting

I'm back dear readers, you know you missed me. Any who, I like the reviews I'm getting. Some of you have the right idea, but it's so much fun to guess. ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione paced the room thoughtfully. She knew she hadn't done it but as for the rest of them.  
  
She turned to the others skeptically. Why would anyone want to kill Snape? Draco and Pansy wouldn't kill their head of house would they?  
  
But Harry... he might have. He had always hated Snape.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's persistence was prevented by a body blocking her path. She looked up to Draco's silver eyes. She regarded him curiously "What?"  
  
"You're worrying yourself to death." He informed her softly. "Relax."  
  
"How am I supposed to relax with a killer in my midst?" She hissed.  
  
He smiled "Relax." He repeated walking back to the corpse of the former Potions Master.  
  
She sighed. Relax. How was she supposed to relax? Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder from outside and she jumped. Lightning sizzled across the sky. The lights flickered then died.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect" Whined Ginny, the orange glow from the fire light her only illumination.  
  
McGonagall stood. "I believe it is my duty as your instructor to set forth in search of lighting supplies." She eyed them all sharply. "Stay here." With that she wafted from the room.  
  
Harry allowed his forehead to connect with the polished table he was currently seated next to. "Why is it always me?" he muttered, his words muffled.  
  
Cho and Ginny sat on either side of him. "It's alright Harry, we'll find the murderer." Cho consoled him.  
  
"I've seen enough murders." replied Harry.  
  
Ginny sighed placing her hand on his head. "Don't worry, I won't die."  
  
Harry raised his head to look up at her hopefully "Really?"  
  
Ginny smiled "Really."  
  
Harry returned the smile and hugged her. Cho smiled "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, how sweet." She cooed.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "Enough is enough."  
  
Hermione gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Well it is!" He defended.  
  
She shook her head in incredulity.  
  
Suddenly a sharp squeaking was heard. The room fell silent as the squeaking grew louder.  
  
Ron turned frightened eyes to Harry "Someone's coming." He whispered.  
  
Pansy leapt up and scurried to Ron whom wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Draco placed his body in front of Hermione's, his slashing eyes fixed on the door.  
  
Draco's palm touched Hermione's shoulder "Stay here." He ordered stalikng toward the door.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione bit out sharply. But it was too late. He pressed himself against the wooden barrier.  
  
Suddenly he sprang out ward directly in front of the origin of the squeaking, which had ceased as a result of his presence.  
  
The other five pupils rushed out to join him and beheld a horrified Filch clutching his chest. "Nasty kids! Trying to give me a heart attack!" He rasped.  
  
Draco's posture relaxed "What are you doing?"  
  
Filch glared daggers at him "Cleaning the school."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"Yes now! I'm the caretaker! It's my job!" He barked.  
  
Draco's hands curled into fists. Hermione touched his shoulder "Draco, do you hear that?" She questioned softly.  
  
The group fell quiet again.  
  
Drip. Drip.  
  
The blonde nodded "Yes." He grabbed a flashlight out of Filch's hand and shined it through the murky darkness to the staircase's usual location.  
  
He skimmed the beam of light across the floor to a sticky crimson pool growing larger as more droplets of liquid fell to join it.  
  
Draco ran the flashlight up to reveal Professor McGonagall, dangling from a rope fastened to the banister, blood oozing from her mouth.  
  
Hermione gasped. Ginny let out a small scream. Filch looked mortified "Nasty kids! Killing off professors. Best leave me alone." He vanished into the darkness surrounding them.  
  
************************************************************************ Still think you know who did it? Let me know! Bye! 


	5. Now What?

Hello all! I'm finally back after two months! Sorry about that by the way, but I'm sure you'd rather read my belated story than listen to me so, onward! ************************************************************************  
  
Draco pivoted easily and pressed Hermione's soft frame back into the fire lit room with his own. Hermione didn't like the fact she was being forced back into a murder scene but couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Well now what?" Ron asked plopping into a chair beside the fire.  
  
Pansy settled herself on his lap "How about we split up?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest but Hermione got there first "How would we decide pairings?"  
  
"And besides," Ginny piped up, "we don't even have an even number of us."  
  
"No one said we had to divide into pairs." Harry contradicted.  
  
"This is true." Cho agreed, nodding.  
  
"Well if there's one fact that's true we aren't accomplishing anything sitting in here." Draco decided. They all nodded in concurrence.  
  
"So let's have the girls go right and the boys go left." Harry suggested as the seven stepped into the hall.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I refuse to leave Hermione." He stated blatantly.  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ron snapped.  
  
Draco shot his metallic gaze at Ron "I suggest I go with Hermione." The blonde shot back.  
  
Harry stepped between the two "Whoa, come on now, don't worry. We'll sort this out. How about if Ginny and Cho go with Ron, Pansy comes with me and Hermione goes with you."  
  
Draco contemplated this theory for a moment before nodding slightly with approval.  
  
They each chose a separate path hurriedly, Draco and Hermione scaled the stone stairs as Ron and the female duo accompanying him opted to venture left, leaving Harry and Pansy no choice but the dungeons which laid to the right.  
  
As Pansy's hand began to waver, sending the light cast from the lantern she bore jumping about at odd angles, Harry took it from her grasp and into his own as they reached the base of the stair.  
  
Harry scanned the tiny beam of light over everything. Once satisfied that no one else occupied their location he turned to his accomplice. "Should we inspect the Slytherin common room?"  
  
Pansy shrugged and gave a shaky laugh "If you think it's best."  
  
Draco and Hermione weaved their way through the corridors skillfully in relative silence. The only sound the clicking of Hermione's heels against the marble floor.  
  
Suddenly she stopped causing Draco to halt abruptly as well. He turned to regard her curiously "What's wrong?"  
  
She forced her cinnamon eyes to meet his molten gaze as she took a steadying breath. "Draco, I want you to tell me the truth... Did you kill Snape?"  
  
Draco's brow furrowed "Why would I kill my own head of house?"  
  
"Just answer the question." She pleaded.  
  
He sighed "No Hermione, I can assure you I did not kill Snape."  
  
She sighed with relief. "Thank God. I didn't want to date a murderer."  
  
He laughed at that and extended his hand which she grasped with her gloved one as they rounded the corner.  
  
All of the sudden a horrendous shriek sounded from the direction of the Charms classroom. Hermione and Draco shared a look and dashed in the appropriate direction.  
  
They met Harry and Pansy at the bottom of the gigantic stair. The four looked at each other before speeding off towards their previous destination.  
  
Draco flung the door opened and barged in, the trio behind him right on his heels. The quartet witnessed Ron and Ginny enter the scene from a door across the room.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked as she caught sight of Cho, whom was sprawled over Professor Flitwick's desk, the dagger given to Hermione at the start of the evening protruding from between her breast, twisted in a grotesque, bloodstained shape.  
  
Pansy swallowed "I'm beginning to notice a pattern here."  
  
Everyone looked at her curiously, but dismissed it. Harry turned his back on Cho, his emerald eyes flat and unfeeling. "Another one's dead" he whispered right before Mrs. Norris leapt out of nowhere onto his arm causing him to drop the lantern and plunge the room into inky blackness.  
  
************************************************************************ Alright then, sorry to all of you who thought it was Cho but oh well, maybe now you'll get it right! 


	6. That's Unfortunate

I'm back, and a lot earlier than last time! I'm getting some good guesses, but so far you all are only confusing yourselves more than need be. But anyway. ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione fumbled around, her eyes scanning the blackness in vain. She heard a window break and craned her head uselessly in the direction the sound had emerged from. Suddenly she felt a bolt of pain sizzle up her thigh, just as Ron managed to relight the fallen lantern.  
  
Her legs crumpled uncontrollably beneath her as she caught sight of a thick piece of crystal shaded glass protruding from her right thigh. Draco rushed to her fallen form quickly examining the wound.  
  
"I can't bandage the wound with this damn dress on you." He stated as he gripped the crimson silk just above the injury and tore, effectively ridding Hermione of the lower half of her gown.  
  
"Hey-" She began to protest but before she could complete her sentence his eyes met hers in a manner that distinctly frightened her. "What?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to have to yank this out."  
  
"So?" She asked naively.  
  
He raised his eyebrows "It will hurt."  
  
Her eyes widened in terror before she squeezed them shut. "Do it."  
  
He didn't wait for her to change her mind and ripped the fragment of melted sand from her muscle in one yank as she screamed once in pain.  
  
"That hurt." She whined, causing him to laugh softly.  
  
He dressed the line of seeping blood quickly with the remains of her dress and helped her stand shakily on her legs.  
  
They all looked around at each other in dead silence for a moment as the shrill sound of squeaking sliced through the night. Without a word Harry and Draco strode into the hall and cast a dull light on Filch's mop bucket.  
  
Filch was absent, but on closer inspection of his cleaning utensil Draco retracted a wrench with scarlet ooze dripping from it. The two boys looked at each other and began to follow the grime trail left by the rusted wheels of the mop holder.  
  
They reached the mangled body of Filch, his eyes bulging in frozen horror. "Beautiful." Draco stated sarcastically as Ron and the three women came to join them. Pansy rolled her eyes "This is getting ridiculous."  
  
Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded causing Ginny to jump and run into Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her soothingly.  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her chocolate waves "Now what?"  
  
Draco shrugged "We continue our search."  
  
Everyone nodded their concurrence and Hermione sighed and followed Draco up the stone steps. Them being the only pair lacking a lantern she didn't much like wandering around in the dark with a murderer on the loose.  
  
Draco didn't seem to mind that his only source of light was the full moon as they strolled down the hallways masterfully.  
  
All of the sudden a cloud slid over the moon and Hermione and Draco accidentally turned in opposite directions.  
  
Ron and Ginny walked through the castle's lower level with determination but as they approached an intersection Ron shrugged "Here Ginny, you take the lantern and go right, I'll go left and make do with no light."  
  
Ginny grasped the cool handle as she watched Ron's retreating back, but decided it best to humor her brother and turned down her corridor.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione's voice wavered as she realized Draco was no longer with her. She spun around scanning her moonlit surroundings as her heart pounded.  
  
She began to walk down the corridor briskly, which soon developed into a run as her worry grew. She came upon the intersection she had previously occupied and realized that Draco must have gone the other way.  
  
She continued along the corridor of his choosing and found a lead pipe lying in the floor only yards away from Draco's still body, sprawled upon the marble floor.  
  
She gasped and fell to her knees beside him, ignoring the pain that cut through her thigh at her action. Her hand quivered as she placed her fingers gently against his jugular vein.  
  
He had no pulse. Draco Malfoy was dead.  
  
************************************************************************ Interesting no? Shocked? I'd say you are. Snap out of it and review! Tata! 


	7. Oh Wonderful

Hello everyone! Most of my reviews went along these lines, *clears throat* No! You killed Draco! How could you! Relax and read. ************************************************************************  
  
Draco's metallic eyes slid open cautiously. He sat up slowly, allowing himself much needed air. He only thanked his fortune Hermione didn't know how to check a pulse properly.  
  
He stooped and wrapped his pale fingers around the chilled steel of the lead pipe. Now, once Hermione had told the others that he was dead, maybe he could get to the bottom of this mystery.  
  
He strode silently through the moonlit corridor, approaching the stone stairway warily. The sound of sobbing was growing steadily in his acute ears as he neared his goal.  
  
He peered around the brick corner quietly and saw the huddled form of Hermione, her crimson body seated on a cold step, grasping the stone banister as if trying to press herself into it as salty tears slid down her face, the transparent liquid droplets striking the rock of the stair in silent agony.  
  
His immediate impulse was to go to her, assure her he was alive and well. No, he reminded himself, in order to insure her safety; she had to believe he was currently deceased, no matter how much pain it caused her. It was for her own good. Still, he couldn't help the torturous jerk that pulsed through his heart.  
  
Hermione's bitter tears dampened the steps as she watched them fall in incredulity. Her mind couldn't comprehend it. Draco was dead? No, he couldn't be. And yet he was. She shrunk back into the banister, weeping harder than before.  
  
She straightened. She had to tell everyone, no matter how much it hurt. She stood shakily, feeling the stab of agony tear through her upper thigh and her knees gave out causing her to plop back down as tears of frustration poured to join their kindred.  
  
She stiffened again, wearing a mask of determination; she managed to stand and, with the support of the banister, walked down the steps.  
  
Draco observed her choice of direction as she moved towards the dungeons. He slunk down the stair fluidly and glided in the opposite direction.  
  
Hermione embraced new found courage as she laid eyes on Harry, one of her dearest friends. His emerald eyes jumped to hers with worry. "Is everything okay?"  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
He walked briskly to her side "What's wrong?" He demanded gently.  
  
"Draco." She choked "He's... he's... dead."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with horror "How? When?" He stammered in absolute shock.  
  
"Upstairs, with that God forsaken pipe" Hermione sobbed.  
  
Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his ebony locks. But they were both saved form continuing the evil conversation as a sudden scream pierced the tense air.  
  
Pansy's eyes, which had been darting from between the two suddenly widened as Harry's became frantic. He turned to Hermione "That's Ginny."  
  
Hermione became panicked as the realization of his correctness settled. In one swoop the trio dashed up the grimy steps to the ground floor.  
  
Harry led them frantically down the marble corridor where a shadowed figure was curled on the floor, lying still.  
  
He rushed to the figure, a tear rolling down his cheek as he became aware that the ambiguous party was indeed the non living form of Ginny Weasley.  
  
A candle stick lay an approximate yard away, dripping with scarlet ooze. Harry pulled Ginny's corpse into his arms, sobbing. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" He wailed.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder knowing precisely how he felt just as a gun shot broke the silence.  
  
************************************************************************ Ta da! You should have known I wouldn't kill Draco. He's too sexy to kill! The world could use more sexy people. 


	8. The Murderer Unveiled

I'm back my loyal readers! Aren't you ecstatic? I'm sure you are. I realize you're all completely stumped but never fear, all shall be clear, hey that rhymes! ************************************************************************  
  
The sounds of the gun shot reverberated of the granite walls of the corridor as Hermione watched a crimson line slink it's way down the back of Harry's cranium. Harry Potter fell upon his deceased love in a horrible cross.  
  
Hermione placed the back of one gloved hand to her lips as she gasped and her tears began to fall. First Draco, now Harry, all she had left was Ron. How ironic that she only knew the pain Harry spoke of after his death.  
  
Her chocolate gaze met Pansy's and she was startled to see fear reflected in their green depths pinpointed on something behind Hermione. Hermione traced Pansy's gaze with her own until her eyes fell upon Ron, a revolver pointed at the two females.  
  
Hermione swallowed "Ron? It was you?" She managed a strangled whisper.  
  
His lips twisted into a parody of a smile "Yes." He replied evenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's simple really, I saw the opportunity to kill that retched Snape and took it, it was only afterward I realized there could only be two witnesses, Pansy and I." He gestured to Pansy "Move so I can shoot her."  
  
Pansy stepped in front of Hermione "Ron, I'm flattered that after killing seven people you'd like to exempt me from the same fate but kidnap me instead, but I can't let you do this." Her words dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Ron's sapphire eyes flashed fire "Pansy, move." He stated more forcefully.  
  
She stared him down "No." She repeated with equal venom.  
  
"Fine" He growled as he pulled the trigger, drenching her blue gown in blood as a scream ricocheted off the walls.  
  
Hermione backed into a stone wall as Ron drew nearer. "Ron, I'm your friend please let me help you." Her voice held a pleading note.  
  
"Did you want to help me when you ran off with Malfoy? I don't think so. Sorry Hermione, but death awaits." He began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
Suddenly, like lightning, a flash of white coiled itself around the barrel of the gun, ripping it from Ron's grasp. The streak of white propelled the weapon into Draco's pale hand. Draco stilled the motions of Ginny's fallen whip as he relocated the direction of the pistol at Ron, his icy, heartless eyes baring straight into Ron's skull. "How dare you?" The whispered words sliced the silence like a razor.  
  
"I'll kill you too" Declared Ron as he leapt for Draco. Draco had no choice, he pulled the trigger of the gun, effectively destroying Weasley.  
  
Hermione stumbled to Draco, he held her aloft with one arm as he discarded the whip and pistol with the other. She began to weep into his shoulder "You're alive? How? I don't care. You're alive."  
  
"Shhhhhhh. Yes I'm alive, you didn't really think I'd leave you did you?"  
  
"Well when you're lying on the cold floor with no heartbeat, what was I supposed to think?" She choked.  
  
He tilted her gaze to meet his "The best." He replied smiling.  
  
The funerals were held the next day after all evidence had been proven and every puzzle solved Hermione and Draco were the only survivors of the ordeal, something they'd remember forever.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************ I know, I know, Ron was totally out of character, oh well, next up's a comedy so read it you insatiable readers! Tata! 


End file.
